El chico de la caja registradora
by Udia Uchiha
Summary: Desde el primer día que lo vio no había podido dejar de pensar en él, aquel muchacho de profundos ojos azules que hipnotizaban, es como estar en un hechizo, uno del cual no quería salir.El siguiente fic participa en el reto "Cocina: porque el amor entra por la boca" .One shot


**Hola!**

_**El siguiente fic participa en el reto "Cocina: porque el amor entra por la boca" del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina. **_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**_

_**Pd: Errores ortográficos tal vez las hay y pido mil disculpas si las tengo además de ser un poco redundante , trato de mejorar con ayuda del diccionario.**_

**El chico de la caja registradora**.

Desde el primer día que lo vio no había podido dejar de pensar en él, aquel muchacho de profundos ojos azules que hipnotizaban, es como estar en un hechizo, uno del cual no quería salir.

-Son 25 con 40 centavos, señorita- Decía mirándola con una enorme sonrisa, ella se le quedó mirando como boba por un momento- Son 25 con 40 centavos por la tarta- Repetía agitando su mano frente a ella.

Esta dio un respingo al ser pillada, su pequeña billetera se le resbalo de las manos pero afortunadamente lo atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo, el chico simplemente lo miró con cara divertida.

-A-aquí tiene – Tartamudeó extendiendo el monto que segundos antes le habían mencionado.

-¡Gracias, y vuelva pronto!- Exclamó con la misma sonrisa, para depositar el dinero en aquella caja registradora.

Salió de aquella pequeña tienda en el cual ofrecían comida de autoservise, era increíble la cantidad de clientes que obtenían al día, claro era medio día y la gente que casi no tenía tiempo para ir a casa paraba un momento a deleitarse con el sabor de aquellos sencillos platillos.

-¡Hasta que sales!- Reclamaba un joven de cabellos castaños y mirada salvaje- No me digas ¿Te descubrió mirándolo como tonta de nuevo?- Se burlaba, puesto que él estaba consciente de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio de ojos azules.

-¡Kiba!- Gritó a los cuatro viento para callarlo, el simplemente comenzó a carcajearse en medio de la calle, pero segundos después se sonrojaron puesto que todos los miraron con cara de: ¿_Acaso estos están chiflados?._

_-_¿Tenías que gritar?- Murmuraba entre dientes inclinándose hacia ella, viendo como seguían observándolos.

-¿Tenías que decirlo de esa manera?- Respondía con el mismo tono de voz.

-¡Hina!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntaba una voz muy conocida para ambos jóvenes.

-¿Ino?- Interrogaban al unísono dando vuelta para encontrarse con su figura.

-La misma- Respondía esta colocando ambos brazos por la cintura.

-¡Vaya quien diría!- Dijo Kiba con tono desafiante, ambos habían sido rivales durante la preparatoria, siempre competían a ver quien hacía el mejor postre, para mala suerte de la peliazul, ella era la jueza, sólo se dedico a observar cómo se miraban, una chispa de rivalidad había siempre entre ellos.

-¿Podrían esperarme un momento? , Es que no quiero quedar sin esa deliciosa tarta- Ambos asintieron y quedaron un momento parados frente a ese local.

El puesto en sí era bastante sencillo como reducido y pulcro, contaban con mucha variedad de alimentos, pollos rostizados, milanesas, ensaladas etc. Era increíble como encontraban la manera de que todo esté perfecto en ese lugar, adoraba ir a ese lugar por aunque sea quince minutos, tiempo que el maestro de gastronomía daba para luego pasar a la práctica de cocina.

Era estudiante de gastronomía a diferencia de Kiba , el iba a las clases de pastelería, cuando los don decidieron casi las mismas profesiones, decidieron ir ambos al mismo instituto y tratar de hacer coincidir los horarios de teoría, eran amigos desde que tenían memoria, no querían separarse nunca, su mayor sueño es convertirse en una gran chef ejecutiva.

-Mmm, estas milanesas están deliciosas- Exclamaba el de mirada salvaje mientras masticaba un bocado de su comida- ¿Cómo es posible que algo tan simple pueda ser así de exquisito?, tengo que saber su receta-

Ella sonrió con amabilidad, no lograba nada con regañar a Kiba ahora, pero era cierto, todos los platillos que se encontraban el aquel lugar eran simples, incluso ellos mismos lo habían hecho pero no era igual, es como si tuvieran una receta secreta.

Aquella muchacha de largos cabellos azulados no sólo iba por la comida, lo cierto es que se había enamorado del chico de la caja registradora, ni su nombre sabía, pero podía jurar que ya lo conocía.

Había días en el que tenía la mirada perdida y su sonrisa ya era más bien fingida, ella deducía que tal vez estaba triste, esos días odiaba verlo así, otros días esos azules brillaban con mucha intensidad, ahí estaba feliz y lo hacía todo con mucha efusividad, sabía que su comida favorita era el ramen, porque siempre que era atendida por este se podía observar un pequeño vaso de ramen instantáneo, se sorprendía que no encontrara otra cosa, era estudiante tal vez de pastelería o gastronomía porque siempre portaba el uniforme, agradecería al cielo que alguna vez se quitara el delantal y pudiera observar a que instituto va.

Tal vez sonaba estúpido, pero era así, no sabía si era atracción, algo pasajero , pero cada día más su sentimiento hacia él aumentaba, nunca habían pasado de la relación vendedor cliente y para ella era casi imposible ir mas allá de eso, mientras tanto sólo se conformaría con observarlo por al menos cinco minutos.

-¡Adiós Naruto!- Se despedía al fin en voz alta saliendo de ese local.

-Eh adiós Ino- Correspondía este, a lo que Hinata pudo observar que se encontraba sonrojado.

¿Acaso le gustaba Ino?.

-Bien, ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente- Decía esta mientras miraba a Hinata.

-Oye Ino, ¿Conoces al chico de la caja registradora?-Interrogaba Kiba a lo que Ino enarcó una ceja.

-Sí claro, es mi compañero en el instituto.-Respondía algo confusa-¿Porque me lo preguntas?-

-Hinata aprovecha y que Ino te sirva de algo por fin- Aconsejaba codeándole haciendo que se sonrojara-A Hinata le gusta ese chico-

-¡QUE!- Se sorprendía la rubia.

-¡Kiba!- Volvía a gritar para volver a ser observados por la multitud.

_Sabía que están locos._

_¿Qué no les da vergüenza?_

Eran algunos de los comentarios que se podían oír, la rubia miró atrás, de donde había salido minutos antes recordando lo sucedido.

**°°°°Inicio de Flash Back°°°°°**

_-Hola- Saludaba el rubio animadamente._

_-¿Cómo te va Naruto?- Preguntó está viendo como los demás le lanzaban miradas asesinas puesto que simplemente se había colado frente a todos en la larga fila._

_-Hey dime algo- Hablaba efusivamente cosa que la extraño un poquito-¿Conoces a aquella chica con la que hablabas afuera?- _

_Ella quedó muy confusa, ¿Por qué lo preguntaba?_

_-¿A Hinata?- _

_-Vaya, Hinata- Suspiró – Que hermoso nombre._

_-No me digas que te gusta amenazó- El simplemente asintió cosa que dejó muy sorprendida a Ino._

_-Necesito que me respondas algo importante- Continúo haciendo que esta se acerque más a él para que pudiera escuchar._

**°°°°Final de Flash Back°°°**

Una mirada perversa se apoderó de sus labios

Al día siguiente:

-Son 25 con cuarenta centavos, señorita- Ya se le hizo una rutina escuchar eso casi todos los días.

-Si claro- Respondía no tan animada por lo sucedido el día de ayer, cuando se quedó pensando que tal vez ese chico estuviera enamorado y no de cualquier chica, si no de su mejor amiga.

-¿Sucede algo?- Ella dio un respingo ante tal pregunta, por fin hablaba un poco más que las veces anteriores.

Sólo negó con la cabeza para abandonar ese sitio, cuando se dispuso a abrir la bolsa de plástico encontró no sólo su almuerzo si no también un pequeño paquete con un tarjeta pegada en ella, leyó lo escrito y por poco se desmaya.

_Espero que te vaya bien en el instituto._

_¡Disfruta de tu postre especial!_

_Naruto._

Pero no sólo era eso, el chico le había anotado su número, ok eso sí era raro, pero no todo terminaba ahí, abrió el paquete.

-¿Rollos de canela?- Ese era su postre favorito.

-¡Vaya!, ya tienen rollos de canela, una razón más para que vengas a este lugar- Decía Kiba .

Ella negó con la cabeza, como era posible, sin duda contactaría con él, tal vez malentendió las cosa con lo de el chico e Ino.

_´´Amo este día´´_

_**WAAA QUE EMOCIÓN.**_

_**Espero ganar el reto, ayúdenme ¿si?, bueno es casi imposible puesto que el concurso termina hoy y yo apenas me inscribí ayer XDD **_

_**Típico de Udia Uchiha :v**_

_**Gracias por leer este one shot. O podría dejar de ser un one shot muajajajajaja**_

_**¿Reviews? Plis XD**_


End file.
